


Heated Kisses

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: Kissing Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Heated Kisses: Breath huffing into mouths, angrily or passionately. Hands grabbing at clothing and pulling each other closer.





	Heated Kisses

“You know, you guys might not think so, but you two make a really good team.”

Logan looked at Roman. Roman looked at Logan. They exchanged a small smile. Logan brought something up about Thomas talking to Roman about the next idea, they talked some potential video ideas, and then Roman and Logan sank out, letting Thomas finish out the video on his own.

As soon as Logan appeared in the mind palace, he was basically attacked, Roman suddenly pushing him against the wall, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Logan pulled away from the kiss, a little breathless. “Why…?”

“Because you did a fantastic job today, my prince.”

“I am no prince, Roman,” Logan said, though there was a smile on his face.

“You are to me. Now, enough talking,” Roman said, pulling Logan close to his body. Logan kissed Roman just as passionately as the creative side had earlier, hands gripping Roman’s shirt like a lifeline, pulling him as close as possible. Perhaps this was completely illogical, but Logan didn’t care. Not right now.


End file.
